


can't wait to feel your hands on me

by Kaynara



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Light Dom/sub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied Jace/Addax because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaynara/pseuds/Kaynara
Summary: Jace and Sokrates hook up sometimes, for stress release. It goes well.





	can't wait to feel your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just smut. dark twitter is what we call a gateway drug

“C’mon then, Rethal, it’s my turn, are you gonna get me off or what?”

“But of course, _Your Highness_ ,” Jace says with a cheeky grin, before leaning down from where he’s straddling their hips to brush kisses over Sokrates’ forehead, their nose, his fingers tracing gentle patterns over their shoulders.

“Shut up,” they reply, but there’s a hint of a flush under the scales on their cheeks, so he kisses there too, and then down, nipping gently at their throat to hear their breath hitch.

“You’re beautiful,” Jace murmurs into their skin, nuzzling at their collarbone slightly as he trails his fingers over their sides. There’s no answer in words, only a faint, shaky exhale as Sokrates brings their hands up to grip at his shoulders, their claws scraping over his skin delicately.

He lets himself be pushed down their body, but only for a few inches before he resists, ignoring their whining protest as he bites at their chest instead, watching with satisfaction as red marks bloom easily under his careful attentions. Another bite, closer to their nipple, and Sokrates’ hips jerk up, their breathing turning heavy.

“I’m taking my time, don’t be so impatient.”

“Jace, come on, don’t be a tease— _oh—_ ”

They arch up as he sucks at their nipple properly, gasping, their grip tightening enough on his shoulders that their claws dig in slightly, pinpricks of pain that make him groan. The vibrations in turn are enough to make Sokrates swear sharply, and when Jace looks up they’re staring down at him, biting their lip, their eyes dark. He grins, and keeps the eye contact as he runs his tongue around their nipple again, arousal running hotly through him as their eyes slip shut and their lips part around something that might be his name.

Jace grabs their waist and slides down further, pressing slow, wet kisses along their stomach. There’s a small scar just above their right hip, faint but still noticeable on their olive skin, and he kisses it too, gently.

There’s another pleased sigh before Sokrates seems to give in and relax, their legs falling slightly open around his own.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He looks up, head tilting to the side playfully, and Sokrates’ eyes are half-lidded, their breathing quick as they watch him. Jace smirks, and bites at their hip, running his fingers up the insides of their thighs to see them writhe.

He ducks his head, breathing hotly over their arousal for a moment and they buck their hips up, desperate for friction, but he pulls back, tutting.

“I’m not done yet.”

“Fuck, I’ll get you back for this next time,” they breathe, and Jace laughs, delighted. “I mean it—”

The warning isn’t quite so threatening when it turns into a muffled whine as Jace nips at their inner thigh, licking at the wetness coating the skin there. Suddenly their hands are in his hair, tugging and Jace groans as sparks dance down his spine.

He gives in, though, lets Sokrates pull him back to where they want him and he licks over them, gripping their hips as their claws scrape over his scalp deliciously.

“There, Jace, yes, _fuck_ —”

Their voice climbs, desperate now as they get close, and Jace takes pity on them, rubs his fingers over them and sucks hard. Sokrates cries out, shaking, and comes, whining wordlessly for a few moments as they hit their peak.

Jace gives it a moment before he pulls back, panting slightly. He crawls back up their body and kisses them deeply, letting them taste themself on his tongue before he moves away, brushing his lips over their ear.

“Ready for round two yet?”

Sokrates laughs, breathless, and flips them both over before they press Jace’s wrists into the mattress over his head with one hand.

“Don’t worry,” they muse, tracing their claws down his chest just hard enough to leave red lines in their wake, their hair still sticking to their face with sweat. “I’ll make you regret that.”

Jace squirms underneath them, his cheeks heating as they look him over critically.

“I know exactly what you need, Rethal,” Sokrates says, mock-seriously as they meet his gaze.

“What?” Jace replies, breathless and on edge. Sokrates breaks immediately, laughs softly and bends down to kiss him: gently at first, then deeper, enough to have him sighing into their mouth as he goes boneless for them.

Then their mouth is gone, as well as the comforting weight on his wrists, and Jace blinks his eyes open to see Sokrates reach for their bedside cabinet.

“This’ll do the job, I think,” they say, coming back with a sleek golden vibrator that has Jace’s breathing speeding up just at the sight of it.

“Please,” he manages, voice rough.

There’s a pause, as Sokrates makes him wait before they meet his eyes and drag the toy over their lips, getting it wet as their tongue curls around it obscenely before they lean back down over him, pressing him into the bed. They have similar builds but Sokrates feels bigger right now, surrounding Jace with warmth and weight, and he reaches to grab their hips, rubbing circles with his fingers to ground himself.

“I hope you don’t think this is going to be quick,” they murmur into his ear, lips brushing his skin ever so slightly as he waits, breathless, to hear the buzz of the vibrator. “Not after what you just pulled.”

Jace tosses his head back, trying to meet their lips with his own, but they pull away, smirking in a familiar way that makes Jace’s heart race with anticipation.

“Or maybe you wanted this? I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re ready to beg me for it.”

Their voice has slipped into a different cadence than usual, deeper and more authoritative, more precise. Jace bites at his lip, tries and fails to suppress a whimper as he feels them run the cool tip of the toy over his stomach. Sokrates raises their free hand and grabs his chin firmly to make him meet their eyes, their gaze blisteringly intense.

“Beg me, Rethal.”

It’s a challenge and Jace groans, even as they tilt their head and smirk at him. He wants to give in, pleas already gathering behind his lips, but there’s still a stubborn part of him that doesn’t want him to make it quite that easy, and it’s that which has him staring back at them with defiance, for now.

He’ll break eventually, and they both know it. That’s enough.

Sokrates chuckles and leans down to bite a harsh mark into his neck in response, their hand moving to run over his chest in light, teasing patterns.

“Don’t be like that. Ask me nicely and I’ll give you what you _need._ ”

There’s a tense pause as Jace shivers, his hands twisting in the sheets while Sokrates watches him, eyes half-lidded before they lean in again to brush a barely-there mockery of a kiss over his lips. Jace whines automatically, and then bucks as he feels a smooth touch at his hip, as Sokrates drags the vibrator over his skin, teasingly close to his dick.

“Say it.” It’s almost a growl, Sokrates’ voice rough as they scrape a manicured claw down his neck to hear him gasp. “Jace-”

“ _Fine_ , yes- please, fuck me, Sokrates,” he pants. Their face breaks into a radiant smile, and they drop a kiss onto his cheek gently, suddenly playful, so Jace sticks his tongue out at them petulantly. “Come on then, I said please, I-, oh-, _fuck-_ ”

Jace cries out as he feels the vibrations finally, molten pleasure running up his spine as Sokrates tuts and immediately covers his mouth gently with their free hand.

“Shhh,” they murmur, their eyes running up his body intently, regally assertive again. “Don’t want anyone investigating.”

Jace moans against their hand, moving to clutch at their shoulders desperately as he bucks his hips up, and they pause, considering him.

“Or maybe you’d like that, huh.” Sokrates leans back and moves their hand to rub their thumb gently over Jace’s lips. “You know, Addax comes around to bother me sometimes. Unannounced.” A small smirk as they watch Jace’s eyes widen, feel his grip tighten. “Just imagine if he walked in right now and saw you like this. If he saw how beautiful you looked right now.”

Jace shudders bodily, hips rolling, suddenly far too close to the edge.

“Not this time, though. You’re all mine for now, sweetheart.”

Suddenly there’s fingers rubbing teasingly at his entrance as well and Jace makes a sound that’s half a sob, desperate and broken.

“Please, _please_ , I’m so close,” Jace gasps, eyes screwed shut, his nails digging into their back hard enough to bruise.

Sokrates hums mock-thoughtfully before they smirk and press two fingers into him, and they shift the vibrator just so, and-

Jace shakes apart with a loud cry and Sokrates holds him through it, fucks him carefully with their fingers through the aftershocks and then drops a kiss sweetly on his forehead as he pants afterwards.

There’s no particular rush tonight so Jace stays, wraps his arms and legs around Sokrates on the bed, so that they laugh fondly and draw him up into a slow, warm kiss. Once they pull back, Sokrates raises an eyebrow at him.

“So you and Addax are sorting your shit out...when, exactly?”

“God, can’t you give it a rest for five minutes?” A light blush is back in Jace’s cheeks and he buries his face in their shoulder with an embarrassed groan. Sokrates rolls their eyes, but they stroke their fingers through his hair and leave the subject alone, for now.

Eventually, Jace dozes off, his breathing evening out and limbs going slack, and Sokrates smiles to themself, patting gently over his hair again just to hear him grumble in his sleep and cuddle closer. It's only a few minutes more before they fall asleep as well, to the sound of the engines humming gently in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on sfw twitter @sokratesnikon


End file.
